Stargate Orion : Battle of the three galaxies part 2
by c.jamous
Summary: everything is explained, we go back to previous episodes in the series. we see details we missed , we understand , how the stones are created, and a lot of more shocking developments.
1. Merlin

**Stargate Orion: Battle of the three galaxies**

Part 2

 **Chapter 1: Grand Design**

 _As the scene begin with the last part of the part 1 , we don't see that ship , instead we get transferred back to dr weir,_

 **Weir** : I feel strange .

 **Merlin** : it is normal , the amount of data you are assimilating is huge and overwhelming even for your collective.

Weir: too much has happened, you , you was there . wasn't you ?

 **Merlin** : yes I was .

 _The scene now get back , with the memories of Weir , in the second episode of stargate Atlantis, when she used the time machine to travel back in time and prevent Atlantis from sinking._

 _When she was there talking to the ancient , we could see Merlin in the back , hidden , and listening ._

 **Merlin** : I knew that our time machine work , I took liberty of examining it before you leave. That changed things in our future.

 **Weir** : but in that reality I died.

 **Merlin** : that reality don't exist anymore , the last anomaly was you , and you died with it.

 **Weir** : what have you done exactly?

 **Merlin** : I can tell you things that don't affect the rest of the future ,so what already happened I can tell you.

Weir: so we don't mess the rest of the events. Right.

 **Merlin** : exactly.

 **Weir** : what exactly have you done to do all this.

 **Merlin** : we? Not we , few of us did what is necessary . but eventually when we saw and proven our death in the future , due to our lack of vision . we changed our mind , and we took steps , small enough in history , but have big impact on the timeline, but to preserve that we needed to have some sacrifices.

 **Weir** : what you mean sacrifices?

 **Merlin** : some events needed to take place , we could not interfere in fate that will happen directly , like preventing oma from helping you , or dr Jackson. The rest of us know what is our plan , not all , that is why the rest could not understand the plan .

Weir: you was helping . but in your own way .. ? but some pple died… pple we care about.

 **Merlin** : hence the word , sacrifice dr.

 **Weir** : I am sure you could do something .

 _As they walk they enter an auditorium , as merlin step in it light up ._

 **Merlin** : we traveled first back in time , millions, thousand of millions of years as much we can really calculate .

 _As he speak the room turn to a hologram , and it show us a few number of planets exploding . and re arranging._

Merlin : I created the Monitoring chamber , it is a chamber that can allow you access to time in fast forward manner , so you can be in this chamber look out the window and see time pass like years per second.

 **Weir** : is that?...

 _The chamber have 5 glowing stones all around and weir is stepping to see them closely ._

 **Merlin** : the infinity stones.

 **Weir** : the infinity stones? You created the infinity stones?

 **Merlin** : I am afraid that that is correct, as you well know they are powerful computers.i made them to register all events that happen during the monitoring of the timeline . so if we need to lookup an event , that has been seen , we can search for it .

 ** _Merlin_** _wave his hands, and the stones as hologram float around his hands._

 **Merlin** : I given each stone an aspect of life itself , some register reality , time , etc.. as you know the rest. But to create such stones we did not have the necessary power and energy to do so .

 _As merlin talk the time line show millions of years going back ._

 **Merlin** : so we went to the big bang , we needed that much energy to create such powerful items.

 _They show us weir so amazed by the presentation._

 **Weir** : how can we destroy items created by the big bang?

 **Merlin** : you cant completely destroy them , you are looking at it the wrong way , I created the stones interloping , depending on each other , the power of one can not be simply eliminated.

 **Weir** : destroying one , will make the other stones more powerful, but what if we destroy all 4 and keep one ?

 **Merlin** : that is where the problem is .

 **Weir** : it will cause a massive explosion. so vast … OMG , you did not create the stones using the big bang .

 _Merlin face turn tired and shame._

 **Weir** : you caused the big bang to happen .. omg!

 **Merlin** : well it is more than this actually.

 _The scene fade into the next chapter as we see weir amazed and shocked._


	2. Phase Shifting and Realities

**Stargate Orion: Battle of the three galaxies**

Part 2

 **Chapter 2: Phase Shifting and Realities**

 _As the scene, begin , we see Merlin standing with Weir, looking at a massive balckhole with no light or stars._

 **Weir** : what happen?

 **Merlin** : we gone back , and back and back in time till everything look same , static , nothing change , one massive blackhole, no planets, no light , just darkness , just this. Millions and millions of years and nothing change.

 _The scene show us the blackhole turning. just darkness as we see the merlin chamber glowing from far away from that blackhole ._

 **Weir** : you created the stones here?

 **Merlin** : actually when we first time jumped to this era , we did not have the stones yet. We just used the ZPM we used to have in the past , we established a working station around 1.7 billion years in the past . and established a bridge that link our reality to this point in history.

 **Weir** : look at that thing , it is huge.

 **Merlin** : he is as big as 10 galaxies all put together .

 **Weir** : the force field must had to be so strong!

 **Merlin** : we kept our distance, also galaxies away.

 _The scene show us the station appearing like in hyperspace._

 **Merlin** : we began our work, years, and years pass, recording , measuring , learning .testing . we first used time jump to record differences. But then I came up with the monitoring chamber idea.

 _We can see merlin talking to some ancients about his idea, presenting data , holograms .._

 **Merlin** : imagine what we can learn , by watching history from a safe distance.

 **Ancient** : what will it take to create such chamber !

 **Merlin** : Power , Power that we don't yet have , or can create , by my calculation it will require the power of thousands of exploding supernova.

 **Ancient** : and how you intend to acquire this power.

 _the scene show us Merlin showing the ancients a point in space , actually where Orion galaxy is in , and point to the planet we can ORIGIN , and he say .._

 **Merlin** : from this point I calculate that we can draw power from phasing subspace , collect it and then safely integrate it to the computers I am planning.

 **Ancient** **women** : wont that affect our timeline ? , what can we expect as ramification of these actions , we are interfering with the natural order of things that created us , our galaxies.

 **Merlin** : for some points , studying the phasing generator we found in our future , we can safely deduce that drawing energy from other realities, will not affect our reality .

 **Ancient** : but will affect the other realities

 **Merlin** : drastically.

 **Ancient** : basically we are altering the future of others to create a device!?

 **Merlin** : yes, but since there is infinite number of reality we can choose

 **Ancient** : chose who live or die? Now we are GODs ?

 **Merlin** : council if u allow me to explain , I assure you no one will die.

 **Ancient** : how can you be sure of that ?

 _As morgana enter the room ,_

 **Morgana** : because of the blackhole we have been observing for the last few hundred years.


	3. Big Bang

**Stargate Orion: Battle of the three galaxies**

Part 2

 **Chapter 3: Big Bang**

 _As the scene begin , we see morgana standing in front of an ancient council , and we hear her explain._

 **Morgana** : we have infinite numbers of realities , some of them life even did not emerge in the universe , there is no life even to hurt or to cause their death .

 **Ancient** : and how we know ? can you know from all the galaxies there is that one of them don't include life?

 **Morgana** : yes, because in some , the big bang did not happen even.

 **Ancient** : how you want to harvest a power from super nova , if there is none to begin from?

 **Merlin** : we cause the blackhole to destabilize and explode.

 **Ancient** : you want to cause the big bang?

 **Morgana** : yes. In another reality.

 _As morgana speak , we return to merlin and weir, as merlin speak with the hologram show ._

Merlin : I know what we were thinking was right , but things we ignored back then we can not undo now .

 **Weir** : what exactly?

 **Merlin** : there was a specific point in time , large enough of few millions of years, we could not lock our time machine to reach , between the big bang and the start of the known universe .

 **Weir** : why?

 **Merlin** : at first we did not think it was something weird or related to our work , we deduced back then it is due to the big bang itself , explosion and other related DE formality in the gravity of the universe back then prevented the timeline to be accessible for a time period.

 **Weir** : but you should have known that ripping the fabric of reality will eventually rip the fabric of the timeline itself. causing even the law of physics to go in chaos.

 **Merlin** : it caused more than this.

 _The scene glow now as merlin speak and show us what he is talking about._

 **Merlin** : we got the approval from our council to finish our work , our calculation, it took us a considerable amount of time , around 200 years to finish that calculation , as we gathered for our final approval to fire the chain reaction . as we set the portal to be in the Orion galaxy , to open and gather the energy from the other reality.

 **Merlin** : we set our time interval before our Big bang , in our reality , as the council was watching trough our chamber safely , we set our lab to execute the destabilization of the blackhole.

 _The scene show us a glowing ship carrying something heading through the balckhole ,_

 **Merlin** : due to the time dilation , the ship took 2000 years to reach the center of the balckhole and detonate. We jumped back and forth to watch it come closer and closer.

 _We see as the ship reach the critical point , exploding._

 **Merlin** : yeah , we made it , but an explosion that big , that vast , that powerful so dence.

 **Weir** : omg , it propagate through relalites.

 **Merlin** : exactly , and we could never could guess it ,but it seem that the huge effect of that kind of explosion , caused a ripple in time , and reality itself that affected all realites.

 **Weir** : what happen to the lab?

 **Merlin** : as you know time is affected by gravity , since the explosion happened in other reality , the time it took to affect all the rest of realities was about 200 million years,

 **Weir** : the time that you was locked outside the time line.

 **Merlin** : and we could not access before that point in time again ever . like the line was broken from that moment we fired up that lab.

 **Weir** : mean you could not go back and warn yourself about this issue.

 **Merlin** : exactly , we had to surrender to the thought of what happened, happened and what has been done is final ,and we have to deal with the aftermath of that decision.

 **Weir** : u created the stones then?

 **Merlin** : yes , after much time passed I was in my lab , trying to find a way to get back to the lab so we can see if the process was successful .

 **Weir** : you was not there?

 **Merlin** : the process determined it was too dangerous , we needed to be away , and do it remotely , and come back later.

 _The scene show us merlin working in a city of ancient , and each few years we see hooking himself to a hologram and projecting to the chamber to see_

 **Weir** : what does all that have to do with our problem ? how did the stones get dispersed to all the galaxy like that since you had them all.

 **Merlin** : that was actually not our fault .

 _The scene show us merlin getting to the hologram again._

 **Merlin** : I created a program , to alert me when significant events happen , since we know where , but we did not know when , we left the chamber at a distance and continue with our lives.

 **Weir** : merlin , how did the stones end up dispersed like that I need to know .

 **Merlin** : you are a pushy one. But that is a story for tomorrow , today we need to rest

 **Weir** : that is the beautiful thing about being not organic , we don't need to rest.

 **Merlin** : but we do unfortunately.

 _Weir nod her head accepting and we see them walking through a path of light as jumpers fly above them , and the see glow with life. Fish and other forms. As the camera zoom out to the planet , way away from the planet , the scene fade to the next chapter_


	4. Light Wave

**Stargate Orion: Battle of the three galaxies**

Part 2

 **Chapter 4: Light Wave**

 _the scene start at merlin siting on a porch of a long a tall building , facing what we can see as a sun , but don't look like it , it is simply like light. Touching the all over the place._

 _Weir was just standing in a room next , we see her closing her eyes and then she wake up and she look very worry and she head out ._

 _We see Weir walking to Merlin._

 **Weir:** I had rather an interesting night. And I have questions.

Merlin : I know you do. Why don't you sit down this time .

 ** _Weir_** _look at him in silent and want to talk , then she sit down._

 **Weir** : you talk about time , 200 years, 3000 years , like they are nothing , your race is made to live that much?

 **Merlin** : where you think you are now? . we are in a time bubble , time go 1 million time slower here at our body than it does outside of this place. We are spend 1 million year here , and still have 1 minute outside.

Weir: what happen to the stones?

 **Merlin** : you are interested in the stones, I understand you , but you need to be interested in other things. But … nerveless

 _As merlin speak the scene take us to the lab , just hovering the space , we see the walls of the lab just light. Pass through them , the stones begin to glow , the computer itself turn on and send a message to merlin._

 _We see merlin working and then seeing a stone glowing , as it glow another ancient enter the room , as well as morgana , they stand inside a hologram chamber and they get transported to the lab._

 _As they enter the lab , they approach the window , and they are amazed. The scene turn a bit to the planet but it was not the planet that was a wow thing , but a long place from the planet ,_

 **Merlin** : it was light , we don't know what it was our sensors just read light , and energy similar to the big bang , the problem is it detected a rip , a rip in space time ,

 **Weir** : the rip was universal? To all realities?

 **Merlin** : yes , but the rip was soo large , so big you can easily measure it by hundreds of galaxies away , but things were impossible , the light traveled so faster than the speed of light we know , laws of physics were not existing .

 **Weir** : a portal .there was a portal there wasn't it?

 **Merlin** : yes , I don't know what it was , or who , but something passed through that rip.

 _We see a light hand like octopus , passing through the rip , the light not just shining , the light is emitting like exploding , the planets it touch glow in light , some cause the planets to explode._

 **Merlin** : one of those explosions happened right next to the lab , and in such short time we had no time to even think , the explosion overwhelmed the lab structure , even with the power we had , the lab drifted, barely surviving , then another explosion happened, destroying the lab , and dispersing the stones.

 **Weir** : did you try to get them back?

 **Merlin** wave his hand: you see this is the current time line , you think it is a single line , well you are mistaken , it is a sinus form wave , the can access these parts

 _The parts that go parabolic up and down light up , but they don't seem equal in length ._

 **Merlin** : you can see due to the big bang the parts we can access are almost null , then it get bigger and bigger . each time the wave cross here , it will mark a point in time where we can not access.

 **Weir** : can we get the anomalies data I am sure my colleagues would love to give it a try .

 **Merlin** : I am sure you would like that , the problem is seeing the shape of that sinus wave , there will be a time in the future , where the sinus will get so close to zero…

 **Weir** : end of time .

 **Merlin** : as we know it at least .

 **Weir** : so now what , what you expect from us , what you need from us now?

 **Merlin** : you cant stay in the timeline without disrupting the events to come . even with stealth and other techs, you will disrupt something. …. Eventually.

 **Weir** : but we still hang on how to get rid of the problem we have in the future.

 **Merlin** : the upgrade on your Atlantis is enough to give u all the answers you need. You can stay as much you want here, outside only seconds have passed.

 **Weir** : our collective need time to assimilate all this information and upgrade.

 **Merlin** : I know , just I want you to understand the big picture , you have no idea how much we wanted to help but could not

 _Merlin wave his hands and a giant machine orbiting the city appear._

 **Merlin** : the oculus , our pride of advancement , can calculate even the smallest of time change in our behavior , that is why we are obliged to follow them , that is why we could not help before. It will change too much .

 **Weir** : have you seen the end?

 **Merlin** : no. but as time pass we are getting closer.

 **Weir** : closer to what?

 **Merlin** : what do you think we sent the universe traveling ship for ? and thousands of galaxies away ?

 **Weir** : discover new civilization.

 **Merlin** : and .. follow the path of light we saw back in the past , the path ended somewhere , we were able to locate but .. still time to reach .

 **Weir** : what do you expect to find there?

 **Merlin** : answers to questions we don't know how to ask yet. Being alive Dr. give u such a feeling , that always seek answers of our existence, millions of life forms. And then there is us.

 _we see ascended beings floating around the city, and flying whales jumping over the city , it is like the city itself is not in reality we know about .we go through the sun to emerge on the other side , the oculus machine like neurons firing in a huge space almost as big as the solar system. And then we see a red dot far away , the camera try to zoom on the dot , it seem very far from the city , as we approach it the dot appear to be a small drone , and he fire a red beam into space and then destroy himself and the pieces dissolve in space._

 **Ancient control room** : sir , we have a bionic transmission , and a small explosion 300 million light year away. Oculus is calculating , something has changed dramatically in the future.

 **Merlin** walking to weir on the balcony : I am afraid I have bad news for you. In fact it is bad news for all .

The scene fade to the next chapter.


	5. Enemies In Time

**Stargate Orion: Battle of the three galaxies**

Part 2

 **Chapter 5: Enemies in Time**

 _the scene start at merlin talking in alien language to another ancient , we could not understand , then he put his eyes on a machine that glow once he do that._

 _Weir receive a transmission from the collective, it seem worrying._

 **Merlin** : I am afraid, for some reason we are yet to determine, you cannot travel back to the future, and actually, none can.

 **Weir** : I am afraid something else you need to know.

 _Weir enter the Atlantis city control room with merlin, and they see one of the collective personnel lying on the floor. Not moving_

 **Weir** : he collapsed at the same time we received that explosion in space. We can feel him still he is inaccessible to us _we_ cannot communicate with him.

Personnel scanning him: he is emitting some signal we cannot understand.

 **Merlin** : talk to his **intercom** , and wave his hands, the city make a bubble around him while lying on the floor, and then transport him out of the city then he explode.

 **Weir** : what happen?

 **Merlin** : you have been compromised. Your team is not safe now. Something has changed

 _As we see the collective is in total chaos, the city hologram appear suddenly and say: Directive A113 is in effect._

Merlin: Elizabeth, I suggest that you and your team brace yourself for

 _As he was speaking the city, transport itself out of the time bubble and into an unknown place._

 **Weir** : Atlantis, what is happening explain.

 **Atlantis** : directive A113

 **Merlin** : a sub routing, a failsafe I installed to

 **Weir** : time jump?

 **Atlantis** : I calculated the last oculus entry that changed history, I got back 2 year before it happen, as I was instructed before the time phase is blocked. I am sorry I had no time to explain.

 **Merlin** : it seem I am stuck with you as well,

 **Weir** : what now? What are we suppose to do? You did not see that coming.

 **Merlin** : your arrival triggered something, someone or something knew when to look, what to look for and where .

 **Weir** : only our future selves knew we are coming here

 **Merlin** : but, not only you knew about time travel didn't you right?

 **Weir** : you think we were tailed.

 **Merlin** : yes, but I cant know who. However, he seem to had his enough time to prepare it. And if can create something so immense to create a time deadlock, I am suspecting..

 **Weir** : he had help..

 **Atlantis** : from an entity that know the oculus work , or ..

 **Merlin** : an ancient


	6. Arrival To?

**Stargate Orion: Battle of the three galaxies**

Part 2

 **Chapter 6: Arrival to?**

As they are grasping what is happening Atlantis seem to calculate something as she grow silent and then we see the shields of the city all glow in white and the city go clocked.

 **Weir** : Atlantis, we gone clocked, what is happening?

Atlantis : we are away from the temporal danger , but I am not risking another event by uncalculated presence , we should stay clocked in all-time to avoid detecting in this time, my deep space scanners can not function without detection at the speed required , I need time to scan undetected to understand where we are and when we are.

 **Weir** close her eyes and we see her calculate something and soon all the collective do the same as they seem to consolidate information

 **Merlin** : I will leave you to it, Atlantis, prepare my chamber please.

 _Weir talking to someone in the collective_

 **Weir** : we need to focus our entire calculation on helping the city determine what happen , when it happen and who might be following us to this timeline.

 _The collective personnel nods his head and they seem all to receive the instruction and start going and working on the city computer_

 _We see weir walking alone on the edge of some part of the ship , the view is amazing and breathtaking , stars , peaceful , nothing you can see except a nebula with lights glowing in the horizon , she sit on a bench there and enjoy the views around the ship ._

 _Atlantis Hologram appear next to her, in some part of the city, we can see the city still rearranging herself, she sit next to weir and they do not speak._

 _Merlin in his cabin_

 **Merlin** : Open Log directive A122, edit the entry, add Merlin to the equation, recalculate.

The ship computer speak to him and say, the new entry will not have an effect on the outcome designated.

 **Merlin** : close directive,

 _We see merlin go to his bed lie down on the bed and close his eyes, he seem want to sleep, as he does, a light envelope him, like he is in stasis, and a light on the chamber go from green to yellow._


	7. New Timeline

**Stargate Orion: Battle of the three galaxies**

Part 2

 **Chapter 7: New Timeline ?**

 ** _As we see the ship continue to modify itself , we see the camera from far away showing us the modification as the ship grew almost 10 times her size , the engines look red now , and the shield green. As the camera move away , the city become clocked._**

 ** _A wave of energy propagate through the space hitting the city and don't affect any system , only a orange light in the background of some computer turn on and off , no one seem to notice it , and then it goes off again._**

 ** _Weir , still sitting on that bench , she seem busy in her mind , but looking endlessly into that far away galaxy that is shown in front of her ._**

 ** _She get up and walk to the control room , where her crew working endlessly , it seem the time pass, even weir don't pay attention how much time pass , until she pass again in the control room , and she see Atlantis , standing , saying : I am ready._**

 **Weir : So we are .**

 **Atlantis : shall we wake up merlin at this time ?**

 **Weir : before that , where are we? When are we?**

 **Atlantis : my original mapping system database , found no positive result of any of the stars we are near.**

 **Weir: new galaxy?**

 **Atlantis : my initial scans , shown a approximate of 88 % chance of mapping in the surrounding , my result is , we are in a different phase timeline .**

 **Weir : we are not in our timeline?**

 **Atlantis: No , my diagnosis , all what happen is a result of an event that happen in another timeline, a phase timeline , and we jumped into it .**

 **Weir : and now what?**

 **Atlantis: since I don't know how the program determined the origin till now , I am waiting merlin to wake up so he can explain. But he is not waking up**

 ** _As weir entering the room where merlin is sleeping , she find him hibernating , Atlantis say : the access code to wake him up are not working_**

 ** _All stay in silence as they look at each other and merlin sleeping_**


	8. Priorities

**Stargate Orion: Battle of the three galaxies**

Part 2

 **Chapter 8: Priorities**

 ** _The ship is drifting in space , Atlantis just standing next to merlin hibernating in the chamber , weir is looking in the room for anything that can help_**

 **Weir:** it don't seem that he left us anything to know what we should do now , can we see what he did in the room before he went to hibernation?

 **Atlantis:** this room is his , he specifically design it to no intruder or cameras are here

 **Weir:** ofc , he will do , ugh… what is that here ?

 **Atlantis** : a computer pad ,

 _Once she touch it, it just display , access denied in ancient language and at the bottom , it say directive 122._

 ** _Weir_** _:_ what is directive 122 ?

 **Atlantis** : I have no access to this information , this computer is designed to be separate from my access even

 **Weir** : this is coming to be hopeless , why he would take himself out of the equation at this time ?

 **Atlantis** : wait I remember once in the past , when I was created , he did say to me 1 thing it just stuck in my memory

 _Weir just look to atlantis to hear it anxious ._

 **Atlantis** : it is up to you , to guide them to the new time , I am part of the old , you are part of the new .

 **Weir** : okay , new timeline, I think we should first, set our priorities, we can not wake merlin , at least not at this time , obviously he foreseen something like this happening , like the directive A113.

 _Atlantis agree with her , and nod her head .,_

 **Weir** : ok , first, let us try to see if we can locate earth , this is first step , and our usual bases.

Atlantis : earth located, we can hyperjump there we arrive to earth in approximate 2 days.

 **Weir** : we are this close?

 **Atlantis** : actually we are far , the galaxy in this timeline is drifting away from original position by many lightyears, my new engines can compensate , we can travel galaxies in just an hour, or else , we take a lifetime to reach earth

 **Weir** : ofc, that is why he upgraded you , not to change my timeline, but to survive this timeline

 **Atlantis** : I was not notified or told any event of such that will happen

 **Weir** : he would not , it will change the timeline. But what caused this to happen ? what could possibly happen so small to us but have such dramatic changes.

 **Atlantis** : nothing in my database can relate even to such power, or can change timelines to phase like this.

 **Weir** : ok set course for earth , let us get off near the moon , I want to have a look before we crash into something we cant escape .

 _We see the ship shields go red , as the engines warm up and a red wormhole open , and the city got sucked in .._


	9. New Reality

**Stargate Orion: Battle of the three galaxies**

Part 2

 **Chapter 9: New Reality**

 **As the ship enter the solar system , we see everyone in the control room is amazed , a personnel talking to weir**

 **Personnel : everything has changed.**

 **Weir: indeed , bring up the map of the current planet**

 **Personnel : firing up the sensors now , mapping …**

 ** _A map show in hologram , showing the planets, ok Saturn have no rings, Jupiter is rock solid, and earth.._**

 ** _Personnel : earth is mostly water . few land masses._**

 **Weir : can we scan the surface? Check for life signs pls .**

 **Personnel : all sensors came back negative for human contacts, animals, whales, etcc but no humans.**

 **Weir: where all the humans gone?**

 **Another Personnel : Commander , I detected human life , in fact a lot of humans life , but not on earth , on mars,**

 **Weir : what ? get us closer, let us have a look .**

 **As they approach the planet from far, Atlantis appear in the control room , and speak to weir:**

 **Atlantis : we need to be very careful about what we do and how we do it in this timeline, my initial calculation shown very disturbing facts,**

 **Weir: what facts?**

 **Atlantis : phase shifting to another parallel dimension is now locked, and time traveling as well for the past is locked , but I am able to make forward jumps , but note that once the forward jump is made I can not take us back to the point of origin.**

 **Weir : it seem we need to make careful decisions here. Until we can find out what happen to us in the past , it is very unclear to what can we do here .**

 **Atlantis : I agree , but we need to explore mars , and observe the new humans, check the evolution and ..**

 **Weir: also our enemies… old , new enemies if they are in this reality or not.**

 **Atlantis: reality?**

 _Weir go silent for a moment_ ** _and then she talk with a surprised voice_**

 ** _Weir: I think I know what happen , it is not a time related event, we have been looking at it wrong , the time has not change, Reality has ._**

 **Atlantis: what you mean reality?**

 **Weir: laws of physics, shapes, the base foundation of the univers itself.**

 **Atlantis : how can something like that be changed like that , with us not noticing even**

 **Weir: think about it , the Oculus of the ancient was a time calculation machine, she was not even made to detect reality changes, I think that boom we heard , the flash in that distance that triggered this shift , is what made these changes in reality .**

 **Atlantis : so we still in same time?**

 **Weir: yes same timeline , but different reality where the rules of physics we know are different , that is why our calculation and technology to travel to past or future , is seem locked, the rules are different , mean we need to adapt our techs to the new laws of physics in this realm , or reality.**

 **Atlantis : what is the next step then ?**

 **Weir: as you said , observe and watch record and adapt we need to adapt our equations , fast enough before who ever changed them find us.**

 **Atlantis : I recommend we back off the plants , hide somewhere I don't recommend then our clock or shields even work in this reality , my weapons and systems , are based on the old universe technologies,**

 **Weir: mean if the humans have techs , they could have detected us by now , do as she say , get away without making it appear , fast smooth and quick.**

 **Personnel : will do commander, setting course to the new headings outside the solar system .**

 ** _As the ship go into hyperspace , we have a closer look to the planet mars, he seem have a lot of vegetation , human cities, trees , oceans, clouds ,but .. we see a lard pyramid in the middle of one city , similar to the Goaoold techs._**


	10. What Can We Do?

**Stargate Orion: Battle of the three galaxies**

Part 2

 **Chapter 10: what can we do?**

 **The ship appear from far just floating the space , not even a planet near, inside many personnel are working tirelessly , we see weir in front of the same place looking out Atlantis appear again next to her.**

 **Atlantis : you seem worry , it take some brain power to understand what happen to us , this was amazing from your part , reality change ?**

 **Weir: I guess so , what trouble me now is a different question though**

 **Atlantis: what is that ?**

 **Weir: why we were not affected by the change , what is the directive 122 merlin is hiding , and why we can not wake him up .**

 **Atlantis: from what I know about merlin , he always have a plan ,I would not worry about it much.**

 **Weir: I guess , we need to let things unfold as we see fit and be very careful , any news from the sensors ?**

 **Atlantis: I cant count on my sensors anymore , as they need to be tested first, but from trial and error reports, coming from Mars, we estimate a population of 12 billion humans living there, we don't detect any energy or conflict in the planet , it seem the planet is living in peace .**

 **Weir : why I find this finding so unreal , humans, in any reality cant live just in peace like that.**

 **Atlantis: maybe they evolve , early ?**

 **Weir: need to send a small expedition near that planet , we need to observe , we need information , we need to risk something to get something in return , since we can not count on your long range sensors.**

 **Atlantis: it seem risk is a habit we need to take in any timeline , I just hope we are making the right decision .**

 **Weir : I don't think there is a right decision here, if we do nothing we will be stranded, we will eventually be discovered, or known on some sensor , I prefer we do it on our term , learn faster , adapt faster then just wait till the problem come to us.**

 **Atlantis : I guess you are right , I will prepare a shuttle as fast I can .**

 ** _As we see Atlantis disappear from the scene, in the center of the city , a jumper ( bigger than before) appear , as we see some personnel enter the jumper , he take off from the city , and went into hyper space._**

 ** _Appearing next to mars , near one of his moon , the jumper just land on a rock , and start scanning the surface of the planet ._**

 ** _As we see this commence, in the control room of Atlantis , weir standing waiting anxiously for the data . as Atlantis walk next to her , she does not look worry about the result of the scan ._**

 **Atlantis: the scan seem to be normal , humans are humans still , the planet is habitable**

 **Personnel : 1 small change we detect in the planet atmosphere ,the oxygen level are 18 % not 21 % .**

 **Weir: mean humans now can live in a less concentrate oxygenated planet. or maybe life was not favorable on earth for humans this reality.**

 **Atlantis: it seem so , everything else water, some violent storms, animals are few but existing on the planet.**

 **Personnel : dr weir we found something .**

 **As a red light ping on the screen , weir is amazed , Atlantis is shocked, and the rest of the team just look at each others.**

 ** _A Goaoold mother ship inside the biggest city on the planet . and we are detecting at least few thousand Goaoold signature around the city as we scan more , some lakes around the city are used it seem for growth areas._**

 **Weir: it seem the humans of this reality too need to be free from the Goaoold ,**

 **Personnel : detecting hyperspace window near the planet .**

 **Personnel :Wormhole detected on the planet itself as well.**

 ** _A ship appear , look just the Prometheus , arriving and just going for the planet , as we see on the planet a human with a plant in his hand appear from the stargate ._**

 **Weir: so the stargate system is active .**

 **Atlantis : adapting data received to our gate protocol ,…. Adapting complete , detecting network , …..**

 **We see on the screen millions of planets appear , with red dots..**

 **Weir: shocked , all these systems ? ..**

 **Atlantis : I am still receiving data from the network , but from what I received so far , all these worlds are now habited by humans … or humans with Goaoold .**

 **As they are talking a orange light appear with a warning ..**

 **Personnel : we are close a colony or a planet that we might get detected , we are being scanned.**

 **Weir : are we clocked?**

 **Atlantis: we are but as I told you the clock might not be working on this reality .**

 **Weir: shields to maximum.**

 **Atlantis appear all white from strong shield.**

 **Personnel : a ship has left a nearby planet heading our way .**

 **Atlantis: taking defensive measures.**

 **Weir: wait …. We don't want to make new enemies, we don't know what their intensions even are .**

 **Atlantis look worry , as the ship hurry and enter high velocity approach to Atlantis everyone just hold breath .**

 **Atlantis: we should go , we should hyperjump to another location.**

 **Weir: where? Do you have any system till now that we wont be detected?**

 **Atlantis: not at the moment ,**

 **Weir: and we cant phase out of reality nor clocked . we are stuck , we better make the most of the things we have at hands.**

 ** _Atlantis nod her head as the ship race for Atlantis , it look like an ancient ship . the scene just close on the worry faces on Atlantis_**


	11. Keep Calm

**Stargate Orion: Battle of the three galaxies**

Part 2

 **Chapter 11: Keep Calm**

 ** _As the ancient ship head toward Atlantis , we see that Weir has given up to the fact that we can not escape this and walk to the bridge and say_**

 **Weir: prepare for communication, all hands battle stations, but don't warm weapons.**

 **Atlantis: are you sure we are doing this?**

 **Weir: you see we have a choice here. Be ready , I don't really know what we will be up against**

 ** _Atlantis nod her head , we see the city walls crystalize of some form ._**

 **Personnel: commander , we are been hailed .**

 **Weir: on screen**

 ** _She adjust her standing as they open the channel , on screen we see an old human dressed like a robe , like ancient ,_**

 ** _Ancient : this is commander Terrios from the humans alliance , identify yourself and state your intensions please ._**

 ** _Weir: we are peaceful travelers , passing by this region , we mean no harm,_**

 ** _Terrios : you don't seem all humans to our sensors, please state your business in this region._**

 ** _Weir: as I said , we are just passing by , we did not know you are present , our sincere apologies._**

 ** _Terrios : I suggest then we meet , we can offer help if needed._**

 ** _Weir look at Atlantis next to her , and then talk to him ,_**

 **Weir: very well , we shall meet on the planet , we will approach and send a shuttle in .**

 **Terrios: you are most welcome , we will send docking procedures to your crew.**

 **Weir: very well , thank you commander for your hospitality.**

 **Atlantis: I confirm coordinate , they are ancient in origin , may I suggest we benefit from this if you can get me close enough to the planet , I believe I can get some information from what sensors I can activate .**

 **Weir: you read my mind .**

 **Weir to personnel : get us close as you can and prepare a shuttle .**

 **Personnel : are you sure you want to go in ?**

 **Weir : yeah , I want to see first hand. What are we facing . don't contact our team , send mute radio I don't want them to know we have a team near mars.**

 ** _As we see the shuttle leave the city and head slowly to the planet , we see the ancient ship pass not far from her , and stop , like blocking her from escaping in case , Atlantis see this and she seem to be calculating paths._**

 ** _On the planet we see the shuttle dock on the ground ,very peaceful place , no guns, no weapons , as they dock a woman greet them ._**

 **Woman : welcome travelers, please leave your weapons in your shuttle , you wont need them here.**

 **Weir : leave them ,**

 ** _As she walk the path , the soldiers follow her, she seem looking around , and same time , she look at the a big monument that look like a planet . with moons._**

 **Woman: welcome , this is Bedos , the 731th colony of humans , please take a seat , we are delighted of your presence we don't get much travelers actually you are the first ones we encounter in many generations.**

 **Weir: we come from very far place, we are sorry to intrude, we don't mean to cause any problems.**

 **Woman : not at all , we are pleased to meet you , but if I may ask , I don't see you are human , but you look a lot like us ,**

 **Weir: yes , we are technological advancement of the human design , we hold human entities within our bodies , but not in biological form.**

 **Woman : interesting to know , what shall we call you ?**

 **Weir: you can call me Elizabeth ,**

 **Woman :I am Nora , of the council of 10 , what can we provide to help you in your journey .**

 **Weir: actually we don't need anything , many thanks , we are pleased to meet you but we should get back to our journey as soon as possible , we can not delay .**

 **Nora: why? What is the rush? Maybe we can provide some assistance in your problem .**

 **Weir: we appreciate the offer , but we humbly don't have a problem only time issue .**

 **Nora : may I at least suggest you visit our planet for few days , we might learn about your kind , and you learn about ours too .**

 **Weir: appreciate the offer …..**

 ** _Weir silent for a moment , then accept her offer_**

 **Weir: thank you , that is generous of your part . we accept your offer.**

 **Nora: you are most welcome .Shannon , will accompany you in your journey these days , and please feel free to talk to me about what is on your mind.**

 ** _We see weir just walking on the streets, everything clean , organized, pple just walking and looking at her strangely ,_**

 **Shannon : we don't get visitors on our colony , you have to excuse them .**

 **Weir smile : sure no problem .**

 ** _Shannon , and after the long journey he show her quarter, near a waterfall . and leave her alone ._**

 ** _Weir talk to Atlantis :_**

 ** _Weir : this is weir, we decided to stay a couple of days , everything is fine up there._**

 ** _Atlantis : yes ,everything is fine as we spoke ._**

 **Weir: fine will let you know if anything happen , weir out .**

 ** _As weir walk on the balcony , she look at the waterfall , she seem at the bottom , some sort of light , a fiber of light just reaching from the water out and then disappear._**

 ** _She don't sense any biological form near, yet the light seem more or else alive then just a illusion_**

 ** _The next day , as weir walking with Shannon , she ask_**

 **Weir: you don't mind me asking , how you end up on this planet .**

 **Shannon : oh that was very far in the past , many generations , we came , here in peace and built this great cities, and we still living here as you can see.**

 **Weir: no one else live with you in this planet ? I mean I don't see animals or birds ?**

 **Shannon : birds? Animals? We don't have those on the colony , I did not even hear about these . what are those?**

 **Weir: living beings that are not humans, that fly , or crawl or swim.**

 **Shannon seem interested : no we never had those or any of this on this colony . or even heard about it .**

 **Weir : you are all alone here then**

 **Shannon : yes , we are at peace with what is .**

 ** _As weir on that night walking on the balcony too, she notice the light again, this time like inviting her to check it. However, there is no path down, no stairs, nothing._**

 ** _At night , while everything was sleeping , and silent , weir walk across the balcony again , and jump into the water , to not land , just float with the help or a bracelet on her hands she activate near the bottom , as she is covered, with water , she pass through the water beyond the waterfall ,_**

 ** _The camera move to show us weir face and the camera show us there is nothing._**

 ** _The next day , weir walking with Shannon he is showing her the library , a digital library she is reading with her hand , then she walk into a museum with crystals as Shannon look around , she notice a bit of light like she saw in the waterfall move from the crystal for a moment and then disappear._**

 ** _At night , she let Shannon go , and then she go for a walk alone , forests empty , not even a word , it is creepy even for her ._**

 ** _Suddenly she see a light in the back of the forest. She decide to investigate. Near she found a cave covered with weed, she move them with her hand and enter she saw a big hall , with a shape of an ancient in form of light , she understand it is an ascended being ._**

 ** _That entity look at her and say: you need to leave here, you cannot stay._**

 **Weir: who are you?**

 **Entity: not important, if you wont leave, this will be your end,**

 ** _The entity disappear , and a light shed inside a sinkhole ,as weir look , she see many thousands, of skulls , they look humans and animals skulls all stacked till you can not even see the bottom._**

 ** _The fear , she end up walking back to her place , all in fear, trying to hide it . she can not say anything , she need to get out._**

 ** _The next day , she seem in terrible shape , as Shannon enter , she ask if she can be excused to her ship ._**

 ** _Weir : Shannon , I am deeply tanksful for your hospitality , but I need to get back to my crew now ,_**

 ** _Shannon : but you have not seen our colony all yet , we still have many places for you to see._**

 ** _Weir: as I said before , I am deeply grateful for your help , but time is our issue , I promise we will get back and stay with you when our issue is completed_**

 ** _Shannon look a bit suspicious , but nerveless show her to the shuttle as she embark to the city , Shannon wave his hands … he look at the woman next to him , as his smile look fake ,…_**

 ** _Weir arrive to the city , shaken , Atlantis see her from far , she read her mind, saw the images in her head. And frown._**

 ** _Atlantis to weir : please keep calm._**


	12. Break Point 3876

**Stargate Orion: Battle of the three galaxies**

Part 2

 **Chapter 12: Break Point 3876**

 ** _As weir embark , Atlantis start moving away from the planet slowly , we see weir walking in a big hall of Atlantis._**

 ** _Atlantis: I know what is in your mind ._**

 ** _Weir: why we are not gone already ?_**

 ** _Atlantis: for once , go where exactly ? , second , I don't want them to notice we are going fast like fleeing from something ._**

 ** _Weir nods her head , as she think . and walk._**

 ** _Atlantis : where you want us to go?_**

 ** _Weir : please initiate a void coordinates and let us go there._**

 ** _Atlantis: ok . let me know if you need anything._**

 ** _As we see the ship go into hyperspace , behind the city the ancient ship is cruising , it seem like gathering data._**

 ** _The ancient commander on that ship is calculating something , and we see the schematics of Atlantis in front of him .and then he send them to central control ._**

 ** _On the planet , we see a control room receiving the schematics, and we see that they was able to read some information from the hyperdrive schematics, and then they push a button ._**

 ** _A large scale factory somewhere start building . we see on the screen after a schematic of Atlantis._**

 ** _Back to weir , somewhere after Atlantis exit to the void . no planet near , nothing ._**

 **Atlantis appear next to weir: I have some news if you want them**

 **Weir seem distracted , but nod yes nerveless**

 **Atlantis : the good news is that I was able to run some sensors and I got a lot of information**

 **Weir: bad news?**

 **Atlantis : as I was scanning them , they were scanning us , and I was not able to stop them in time .**

 **Weir: mean they were able to get information as well , the invitation , and peaceful attitude is a time wasted to finish their scan.**

 **Atlantis: I am afraid so . I am sorry , but I am not able to upgrade my sensors and my system in time in this reality , it really take a lot of time.**

 **Weir: I understand. What information you got ?**

 **Atlantis : it seem the cities built on top of another city , like another layer. The bottom layer is very old , thousands of years old.**

 **Weir: yea I kind of figured this out myself. Anything else?**

 **Atlantis: physically , they are same as our timeline , same physiology .**

 **Weir: anything about that light I saw ?**

 **Atlantis: he did not appear on any of my sensors, I am sorry .**

 **Weir: ok thanks.**

 **A moment of silence pass , and then atlantis say : there is one thing I find curious.**

 **Weir: what ?**

 **Atlantis : I saw many cities down there, and I scanned the place you visited. The old layer and the place you found , are typically same age , like same year , same level.**

 **Weir: mean all happened down there same time**

 **Atlantis : mean something that time happened to the planet as a whole.**

 **Weir: can we determine that time exactly ?**

 **Atlantis : 3876 years ago .**

 **Weir: I think we need more information did we contact our team near mars?**

 **Atlantis: not yet we still radio silent .**

 **Weir : send encrypted message , let us know what they know .**

 **Atlantis: done .**

 **On the screen , we see the team saying , sending sensor information , and videos collected.**

 **Atlantis displaying that information , as weir is reading them ,**

 **Atlantis look at weir : 3876 years ago as well.**

 **Weir : we at least know now , that something happened to those 2 planets at exactly that time , but same event , on 2 planets , year and light years away? How can this be possible?**

 **Atlantis : the probability that something large happen to affect 2 planets is remote ,and .**

 **Weir: we need to check another planet , and if it is the same …**

 **Atlantis: mean we have our next destination.**

 **The scene fades as Atlantis go to hyperspace , and after a few seconds, 4 ancient ships appear like they are following her.**

 **Ancient commander: the ship is gone , trying to trace hyper space window , 2 hours till trace complete.**


	13. Old Friends

**Stargate Orion: Battle of the three galaxies**

Part 2

 **Chapter 13: Old friends**

 **The ship emerge from hyper space , they are near a remote planet , a clocked ship is sent as Atlantis hide in the clouds of a nearby planet that look deserted.**

 **Ship personnel : dr , scan complete, sending data as we speak.**

 **Atlantis is worry , and walking near weir but she look computing something , and distracted.**

 **Weir: something wrong Atlantis?**

 **Atlantis : I am not sure , I need a team , to check something for me .**

 **Weir: sure , what you have in mind .**

 **Atlantis: there is a part of the ship … " she show weir on a hologram" my sensors are not getting up in that place , I sense something there but I cant identify it .**

 **Weir: something there? U sure?**

 **Atlantis: I want the team to be extra careful , I think we might have intruders.**

 **Weir: full alert , I want a team sent there asap.**

 **As we see 4 ships surrounding that area as a team exit one of those jumpers. A glow in the dark like eyes. Big eyes is shown.**

 **Team is scanning the area : life force detected. 4 distinct signature, want us to engage?**

 **Weir: wait , show us the signature again…**

 **Weir: anyone else see what I see?**

 **Atlantis: no what is it?**

 **Weir : They are Asgards.**

 **Atlantis: how they got here ? when ?**

 **Weir: I don't know but it is not like them to behave like this.**

 **Weir: team , put your weapons on stun , proceed with extreme caution , and be notified, they might be friendly.**

 **Team leader : noted. Team move out , guns to stun only.**

 **As the team enter the area , they shine a powerful light inside, we see 4 Asgards, injured , just lying in the back they are scared and fear the team .**

 **Team leader : don't be afraid , we are here to help you .**

 **The team approach the Asgards as the screen fade to the next scene , we see medical team there trying to help the Asgards,**

 **Team leader : everything is ok now , but sir, they have not spoken 1 word .**

 **Weir: copy that , take them to sick bay under protection .**

 **Weir: Atlantis : I want u first hand on the examination , I want to know what is wrong , and answers how they got here.**

 **Atlantis nodes her head and disappear, as the Asgards are entered the sick bay, the ship sent is returning .**

 **Weir: jump to void now .**

 **Atlantis jump into hyperspace .**

 **After an hour the ancient ship arrive : command , we still not caught up with the ship, hyperspace signature is not clear can not pursue at the moment , we are scanning for changes , will keep you posted.**

 **A voice is heard back , like a computer sound , as the commander just look ahead like he understand what it is said , even it sound like a modem.**

 **The scene fade to the next chapter.**


	14. Reflection

**Stargate Orion: Battle of the three galaxies**

Part 2

 **Chapter 14: Reflection**

 _As the ship drift in the void, no planet nearby , we see the Asgards sleeping , everyone working except weir , just standing looking at the beyond._

Atlantis : u seem drifted away from many hours now.

Weir: yeah , it seem with all our advancement , our techs, our knowledge , we always seem 10 steps behind.

Atlantis : I am not sure what you expect , but most of the events that are happening are beyond our control , we are , like they say , here for the ride, we control minimum amount of events .

Weir: true , but still , many things need to be rectified. We cant stay like this forever , from an event to another without purpose , with no end , we are discovering a reality , not ours , but we have no idea , if we will stay in this , or not , what happen to our reality …. I have no answers.

Atlantis : neither I have those answers at the moment.

 _A moment of silence reign for few minutes._

 _Weir: you said you are able to get us back in time, but not forward again , right?_

 _Atlantis: yes till now these are my calculations._

 _Weir: because I think our answers are not about just reality , it is about time ._

 _Atlantis : and place!_

 _Weir look at Atlantis for a moment like she have an idea._

 _As weir enter the control room , she ask the team :_

Weir: is our deep space sensors on? Can we scan for something?

Personnel : yes , we can

 _Atlantis appear next : what are you scanning for .?_

Weir : you still have the record of Thanos using the stones?

Atlantis: yes I do

Weir: put on screen ,isolate the power surge , and convert into linear graphs of each stone apart.

 _As the screen show graphs that show power surge of the stones at that moment , she say :_

 _Weir: I want you to scan if in this reality this power surge exist , such power can not be limited by 1 galaxy , not even in millions of year this type of power can dissipate ._

Atlantis : I am not getting where you going but scanning .

As they speak , a beep interrupt them as a signal as been spotted.

Weir : Atlantis , if we track , the WHEN , WHERE , HOW … we can locate when this reality has been changed.

Atlantis : I am tracking the signal to a huge planet a galaxy away from here.

Weir: time to get there?

Atlantis : 3 years .

Weir: you are kidding me . 3 years in hyperspace?

Atlantis : yes , it is a very far location . I am afraid I don't have the means to get there faster at the moment ,

 _As weir look desperate , we see the ship go into hyper space_

 _After a while , in space the other ship that is following them arrive._

 _Commander : we arrived to location , nothing appear here , signal strong calculating._

 _A moment of silent appear , then the commander speak :_

 _Commander : this is impossible the trajectory is out of this galaxy , and the time frame is more than 3 years, why would they do this trip ._

 _A voice like a modem appear in the back, and they seem to listen._

Commander: as you wish sir , returning to base.

 _As we see Atlantis roar into hyperspace , the tube light vary from violet to white, the collective seem to stand and watch the light show for a bit , they all go working , researching and testing in labs ._

 _We see Atlantis walking next to weir , as weir go into deep thinking ._

 _Weir say to Atlantis , we will emerge in 3 years, I hope I am right ._

Atlantis : I hope you are too , but Merlin trust in you , I am sure what ever happen is because he wanted it to happen ,

Weir: I wish he is right too ,

 _The camera get some distance from the city , as she travel the worm-hole , we don't get many details on , but somewhere in space , on a remote planet , we see a surge of energy coming out from the planet , then , we see a sun burning in that system , nothing in the horizon except debris, and …_

 _a small satellite like the one that exploded first just beeping green like on standby …. It seem it is waiting something…. Someone …._

 _The scene fade into the next part 3 of the movie_

 **Stargate Orion: Battle of the three galaxies**

Apocalypsis


End file.
